Norad II
|fgcolor= |game=SC1 |image=NoradII SC1 CineDowningNoradII2.jpg |imgsize=250px |create= |comiss= |early=Late 2491 |destroy= |retired=February/March 2500 |race=Terran |type=''Behemoth''-class battlecruiser (''Norad''-series) |faction= Terran Confederacy (?—December 2499) : Alpha Squadron Sons of Korhal (December 2499—February 2500) Terran Dominion? |job=*Alpha Squadron flagship (?—February 2500) |command=Colonel/General Edmund Duke |crew= |concattop=x }} The Norad II was a terran battlecruiser and the flagship of Alpha Squadron. History Mengsk's Uprising After the Destruction of Korhal, Norad II, commanded by then-Colonel Edmund Duke, was making a routine patrol near the border with the Umojan Protectorate shortly after the destruction of Korhal when it received a communication from a mole onboard the Sons of Korhal battlecruiser, the Hyperion. Duke was delighted. Not only could he capture the leader of the Sons of Korhal, General Arcturus Mengsk, but he could also retrieve a missing item from a secret Confederate program. The Norad II ambushed the Hyperion from warp space, preventing it from attempting to escape. He ordered a squad of soldiers to board the Hyperion, along with a secret agent. The plan went awry when Mengsk's forces killed his troops and the Hyperion outmaneuvered and heavily damaged the Norad II using a startling tactic. Duke believed it would take months to fix the hole in his ship.Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-41898-0 (eBook). The Great War With the outbreak of the Great War, the Norad II was one of the first Confederate ships to travel to Chau Sara and Mar Sara after the former world was purified by the protoss, carrying Universe News Network reporter Michael Liberty. It took part in a clumsy counterattack on the protoss, who were heading towards Mar Sara. The protoss evaded battle before it could reach range to deploy its Wraith squadron, which the Confederacy claimed was a victory for the terrans.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. The Norad II was attacked by the zerg above Antiga PrimeBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Downing of Norad II. (in English). 1998. and crash-landed on the surface, but Duke and his crew were rescued by the Sons of Korhal, much to Duke's surprise.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Norad II (in English). 1998. Duke continued to use it as his command ship during his assault on the central orbital platform over Tarsonis.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Big Push (in English). 1998. It was later extensively refitted and renamed as Norad III''Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). ''StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04149-6. by the time the Terran Dominion had traveled to Char.Rosenberg, Aaron (May 23, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7133-6. Game Structure |fgcolor = |image=NoradIIWreckage SC1 Game1.jpg |imgsize= |race=Terran |faction= Terran Confederacy : Alpha Squadron |campname=''Rebel Yell'' |baseunit=Battlecruiser |role= |useguns= |usearmor= |hp=700 |shield= |energy= |timedlife= |size= |type= |armortype= |trans= |costmin= |costgas= |supply= |time= |produced= |req= |hotkey= |groundattack= |airattack= |cooldown= |armor=1 |speed= |range= |sight= |detect= |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat=x |concatbott= }} Norad II appears as battlecruiser wreckage in the form of a structure in the StarCraft mission, Norad II. It has 700 hit points and may be repaired, and has no attack. Game Unit |fgcolor= |image=EdmundDuke SC1 HeadAnim1.gif |imgsize= |commission= |firstsight= |destroyed= |retired= |lastsight= |faction= Sons of Korhal : Alpha Squadron |campname=''Rebel Yell'' |baseunit= |owners= |captains= |namedcrew= |hp=700 |shield= |energy= |size=Large |supply= |cost_min= |cost_gas= |buildtime= |produced= |req= |hotkey= |groundattack=ATS Laser Batteries: 50 Yamato Cannon: 260 |airattack=ATA Laser Batteries: 50 Yamato Cannon: 260 |armor=4 |range=6 |sight=11 |detect= |cooldown=30 |npc=x |hero= |nocat=Yes }} If the unit name is changed in StarEdit, the rank changes from "Edmund Duke" to "Admiral". For example, in To Chain the Beast, one can see Gerard DuGalle, even though it is just another battlecruiser using the portrait of Duke. Abilities Upgrades Images File:Norad II SC1 wireframe.jpg|Wireframe and portrait File:EdmundDuke SCR HeadAnim.gif|Unit profile from StarCraft: Remastered Notes *The fate of the Norad II is unclear, as various sources conflict on this point. According to Liberty's Crusade, the Norad II self-destructed on Antiga Prime. According to the game itself, however, the Norad II survived its crash and participated in a battle over Tarsonis. According to Shadow of the Xel'Naga, the Norad II was refitted and renamed as Norad III, apparently retconning its destruction in Liberty's Crusade. *North American Aerospace Defense Command (NORAD) is a joint Canadian/United States military organization. *The Norad II appears in artwork for StarCraft: Ghost. Strangely enough, it features a UED logo on its wing. References Category:StarCraft Terran heroes Category:Battlecruisers Category:StarCraft Terran flagships